Harry Potter Book 5
by Sisi
Summary: Can't really summerize this so you'll just have to read to see what it's about. I will say one thing though There is death. Good or Bad? Depends who you ask.


I hope you enjoy this. Please tell me what you think, if it's no good tell me so I don't keep writing it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Starred blankly at his alarm clock, in his room at number 4 Private Drive. He didn't even notice it was 11:58, only two minutes left before he turned 15. He was thinking about last year when the terrible Lord Voldemort had killed Cedric Diggory and taken Harry's blood so he could rise again. Harry felt such hatred towards Voldemort and to himself. Because of then both an innocent boy died. A boy that unlike Harry would never be able to have another birthday, never grow older, or even just be able to breath. Harry felt extremely guilty for Cedric's death. He shouldn't have told him to take the Triwizard cup together. Because of him Cedric was dead. And he knew he'd never be able to get the look on Cedric's face the moment he died out of his head.  
  
But he had to stop thinking about it. He re-focused his eyes back on the clock numbers, 12:01. He was now officially 15 years old. Just then heard a soft tapping at the window; it was Hedwig his trusty owl. She seemed to be carrying quite a bit too. She had with her 3 letters and one large parcel. Harry jumped quietly out of bed not wanting to wake the Dursleys and rushed over to let her in. He unlocked the old window's metal hinge and pushed the glass back. Hedwig flew over to Harry's bed. After carefully closing the window Harry came over to her. He untied the letters and parcel from her leg. She gave him an affectionate nip on the fingers and went to her cage for a drink of water. Harry started opening the first envelope when he heard another tapping at the window. There were 2 other owls outside of it. One of then he recognized at first site, it was the small hyperactive owl that his best friend Ron owned named Pig. The other one was a brown barn owl, which looked like one of the school owls from Hogwarts. He rushed up once again to the window and let them in. They both had parcels tied to there legs. Pig's of course do to his size was much smaller than the Hogwart's one. He untied the parcels from their legs and watched them go to Hedwig's cage have a drink of water and a nibble of food. Then the Hogwarts one flew back out the window, while Pig stayed, which most obviously annoyed Hedwig. Harry got up once again went to the window and closed it.  
  
He walked back to his bed and sat down. He went back to the first envelope he had already begun to open, and finished. It turned out to be a short letter from his friend Hagrid. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are well. As you might have already guessed I'm out on a mission for Dumbledor. Madam Maxime is here with me also. I am under strict orders that this mission stay secrete so I can't give you any details at this point in time at least. Also I must ask you not to send a return letter it give out our location to someone we don't want to find out where we are. But I couldn't let your 15th birthday go past without at least a letter from me! So A Very Happy Birthday to you! I hope to see you next year at Hogwarts; I might end up being a little late though. But don't worry! I'll see you soon,  
  
Love Hagrid  
  
That cheered Harry up a great deal. He had being worrying about Hagrid and the mission he was on. But he seemed to be ok. He went to the next letter. And it turned out to be from Hermione. It turned out to be much longer than Hagrid's, which was ok; he liked to read long letters from his friends. Dear Harry,  
  
Happy 15th Birthday Harry! I hope you're having a good one. Are the Dursley's treating you all right? I got your other letter but you didn't say if they were still on with that diet. So if you need any extra food, just ask and I'll send you some! ('Yes unfortunately they are still on with that diet' Harry thought to himself) I haven't sent my present for you along because I didn't want Dudley getting his hands on it, besides it'll only work properly in the wizarding world, So I'll give it to you either if I see you at Diagon Ally or on the Hogwarts express. I won't tell you in here what it is; I'd like it to be a surprise! I think you'll really enjoy it though. Have you talked to Ron Lately? He's all-mad at me because since I'm not at home he thinks I'm at Victor Krum's place, which I'm not. I'm on holidays with my mom and dad in France. It's really nice here. Well anyways do you think you could talk to Ron for me and tell him I'm not at Victor's? Hey I wonder who we're going to have for a DADA teacher? And what about Hagrid and Snape? Will they be there to teach? This is so exciting! I can't wait for school to start and see what's happening. But don't get me wrong I still worry about You-Know-Who. And Harry I know you and I know you probably still feel really bad about Cedric, but you need to put it behind you and be ready for what's in front of you. Well I've got to go now, we're going to go see the Eiffel Tower, and did you know that it was actually built be a crazy wizard named Albrecht Greire? It's very interesting; I'll you about it when I get back.  
  
Hope to see you soon Love always,  
  
Hermione  
  
PS. Please talk to Ron  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. Sometimes Ron could be very jealous and even naive. He read over it 2 more times before moving on. He really liked to hear from his friends. Plus he was also wondering about what the situation would be like at Hogwarts. Then he remembered his other letter's and gifts, He decided to go to Ron's next. He opened the letter before the Parcel. It said:  
  
Happy Birthday Harry!  
  
How you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while. Guess what Fred and George did? They went out and bought me new dress robes. And so far they don't seem to be trick ones or cursed. I wonder where they got the money to do that. They're really nice ones too, bright red with a black trim.  
  
Mom asked Dumbledor again if you could come and stay with us, but he said no. Maybe in a few weeks eh? There is still plenty of time so don't worry about it.  
  
Have you talked to Hermione yet? I think she's staying with Krum, but she's denying it. Do you know if she really is or not?  
  
Well anyways, I hope you like your present, I know it's not much, But I though you'd like it  
  
Talk to you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry went to the gift and unwrapped the brown bag paper. Inside he found a box of his favourite candies, Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs. He was very thankful for it. He hadn't had any treats or even much food, seeing as how Dudley was still on the diet of his. Ron always knew exactly what to get him. Harry then turned to the large square parcel and the letter the school owl had brought him. He opened up the envelope to find that it was his school supplies list for the next year. He quickly put it back in the envelope reminding himself to read it later. Then he went to the Parcel. He unwrapped the thick brown paper. Inside was a large cake and in emerald green icing it said 'Happy 15th Birthday Harry!' And beside the cake was a small note:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Getting to be an old man now aren't you? Sorry I couldn't get you a bigger present but I'm still in hiding. How are the muggles treating you? I hope you're taking care off yourself. Oh Buckbeack says hello.  
  
Love you godfather,  
  
Snuffles  
  
Now this was what Harry was waiting for. He hadn't heard from Sirius all summer. And what a great cake. Harry was no longer dreading tomorrow's quarter of a grapefruit breakfast. Harry stuck his finger in the icing and licked it clean. It was absolutely delicious. But he would save it until tomorrow to eat.  
  
Then Harry noticed he still hadn't opened the third letter Hedwig had brought. He wondered who it could be from. I was in a large black envelope and he slowly opened it up. Inside a small piece of paper. On the paper it said:  
  
Happy birthday Harry Potter, or should I say Happy Deathday?  
  
I know where you are, I will come and kill you,  
  
The Dark Lord  
  
Just then a searing pain went through his scar. Harry was using all his energy not to cry out and wake the Dursley's. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was as if his brain was trying to escape through his scar. Harry had his hands pushing back against it. He felt his head ripping apart. Finally after a few more moments it calmed down. It still hurt but not as badly, now it was just like a small headache directed in his scar. Harry felt water on his forehead and whipped it off with his hand. But then when he looked at his hand it turned out to be blood. He got up and rushed over to his cracked mirror, which hung on his wardrobe. His scar had actually cut open. Warm blood was slowly dripping down his face from under where he held his hand on his scar. This had never happened before. Harry went back to his bed and looked down at the letter. Did Voldemort actually know where he lived? Was he no longer safe? He must know. But the letter had come from Hedwig. Hedwig wouldn't give Harry a letter from Voldemort, she would know better than that. Harry glanced over to Hedwig's cage, Pig was zooming around her, only it wasn't her, it was a jet-black owl. Harry jumped at the sight of it. How could that happen? Harry was really starting to get scared now. He didn't know what to do. But then he remembered what he had to do. Write Sirius. But first he had to get rid of that owl. He didn't exactly want to touch it and didn't know another way of getting it outside. At that moment it was perched in Hedwig cage. So Harry slowly moved over to it. As he neared the owl gave a small hoot but didn't move. Harry quickly closed and locked the door to the cage. He then went over to his desk and got out some parchment and a quill. And he began to write  
  
Sirius,  
  
This is Harry. Something's going on. I've enclosed a letter I received tonight at about midnight.then he went on telling Sirius everything that happened after reading the letter and asked him what he should do..then he closed it off with.  
  
Thanks for the cake, Harry  
  
Obviously now he couldn't use Hedwig or her impostor. So His only hope was Pig, Harry just hope he would be able to reach Sirius in time. And he set him off into the night threw his window. He went back to his bed and slowly lifted his hand back to his scar; it was now only barely bleeding. But the pain was now completely gone. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night. So he began to clean up his bed to busy himself. He put all the old envelopes in the garbage except the black one, not wanting to throw it away encase Sirius or Dumbledor wanted to see it. He took his gifts and letters, and placed under the loose floorboard on his floor. Seeing as it was still only 1:00am and he couldn't sleep. Harry needed something else to distract him from his horrible thoughts. So he pulled out some more parchment and his ink and quill. And he began his Potions essay that Professor Snape had given them to do over the summer. 10 pages on Truth Potions and there side affects. Harry knew where Snape most likely had gotten the idea, thinking back to last year in his class. The words were still in Harry's mind 'It is Veritaserum- a Truth Potion so powerful that three drops would have you spilling you innermost secrets for this entire class to hear. Now the use of this potion is controlled by very strict Ministry guidelines. But unless you watch you step, you might just find that my hand slips right over your evening pumpkin juice.' And Harry had later seen the effects of it on the young Barty Crouch.  
  
When Harry finally finished his essay it was 7:00am and the Dursley's were beginning to head down stairs for breakfast. Harry heard Uncle Vernon call "Get up boy, It's breakfast!"  
  
"Coming" replied Harry and he walked out of the door. But not before glancing at the window checking to see if Pig was back and then looking at the empty black envelope on his bead. He walked down stairs and sat on the far side of the Kitchen Table. He then heard the thudding over his very large cousin Dudley coming down the stairs. Dudley had lost some weight from the diet, but not a lot seeing as how whenever he had the chance he would cheat the diet. Aunt Petunia finished slicing the Grapefruit and paced it around the table to everyone. Harry of course got the smallest piece, which Dudley obviously was happy about. Then Aunt Petunia turned back to making Uncle Vernon's lunch seeing as how it was Monday and he had to go work that day. And as usual there was no mention of Harry's Birthday from anyone. But it wasn't like he had been expecting anything. When Dudley had finished his piece and Harry was still deep in thought, not even had touched his food yet Dudley cried, "Mom, Harry has a bigger piece than me! Tell him to trade!"  
  
"Harry Trade with Dudley" Aunt Petunia yelled at Harry.  
  
"Fine." Replied Harry in an irritated tone. He didn't have time for this. Harry was worried that any minute now Voldemort would break through the door and kill them all. Food didn't matter to him. So he passed the grapefruit to Dudley, got up and said he was going to his room. Then quickly added that he was going to clean it after getting a hateful glare from Uncle Vernon. Harry quickly ran back up the stairs to his room. A wave of Relief ran over him, Pig had returned. Harry quickly went and let him in threw. Pig did few circles over Harry's head and finally gave him the letter. Harry ripped open the envelope to find Sirius' reply.  
  
Harry,  
  
This is very serious; its apparent Voldemort does know where you are staying. It's no longer safe for you there. I have already talked to Dumbledor about this. We will be there to pick you up at 12:00 noon. So be ready, and Harry no matter what DO NOT go outside. And be careful. I don't think Voldemort would risk coming out in the daytime, so that is when we plan to get you.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry was very relieved that Sirius and Dumbledor would be coming to get him. He didn't think he would be able to stay at the Dursley's knowing that Lord Voldemort could just come in any time he pleased and kill them all. But then Harry started to think 'Even if I leave, what's going to stop him from killing the Dursleys?' Harry didn't like them, but still he didn't want them to die. Especially because of him, like how it happened to Cedric. But Harry couldn't think about that now, he had to get ready.  
  
So he pulled his trunk out from under his bed and began to pack. It didn't take him long to finish seeing how he didn't own very much. But when he did finish it was only 9am. He still had to wait 3 more hours. So Harry decided he'd write his friends to let them know what was going on. But then he remembered he didn't have an owl to send the letters. He had just sent Pig back to Ron's but without a letter. He glanced at the large jet-black owl sitting in Hedwig's cage starring back him. There was something extremely evil about that owl. It made Harry feel very uneasy. When he looked at the owl again it gave him a shiver up his spine. Harry wanted to know what happened to Hedwig. Was she ok? Did Voldemort do something to her-kill her? What he really didn't understand was how Hedwig had changed into that black owl. Harry had been sure it was Hedwig when she or it first came in. Harry would just have to ask Dumbledor about it when he came. Since Harry still had a lot of time left he considered going back down stairs and Telling Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that he would be leaving today at noon. But he chose against it because most likely he would just be yelled at. The Dursleys had been even more horrible towards Harry this summer. Harry guessed they were still mad about Fred giving Dudley a Ton- Tongue Toffee last summer. Earlier in the month they had locked Harry in his room for 2 whole days without any food. They let him out 3 times a day for 5 minutes. To go to the bathroom and that was it. He didn't even do anything to deserve it, not that he ever did. But this time it was just plain stupid. Two weeks after Harry got home Dudley got a cold. And they thought that Harry had cursed him or something. Dudley of course helped his Aunt and Uncle into thinking this. Repeating, "Harry said something and now I don't feel good, Mom he cursed me!" over and over Harry heard Dudley tell his parents that Harry had cursed him.  
  
Then all of the sudden Harry was startled out of his thoughts of hating Dudley. He for some reason had a very bad feeling. It felt like evil creeping up inside of him. Harry became very cold and his hands began to shake. He didn't know what was happening. He rapped his arms around himself trying to keep warm. But it wasn't helping; he was cold on the inside. Cold like evil, cold like death. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't stop it. Then Harry got the feeling that he was being watched. He looked around his room. His eyes stopped on the black owl. Its eyes had gone blood red and it was starring at him. The eyes reminded him of Voldemort. Harry scar began to burn very badly and itch. It was strange, it felt like his scar was on fire and the rest of his body was ice. Harry looked away from the owl. His scar began to burn more it was taking most of his strength just to keep himself from yelling out in pain. The Pain was unbearable. Then Harry felt a tugging on his neck. It was turning back towards the owl without Harry's will. He tried to pull it back, but he was too weak to do anything except try not to scream. He was once again facing the owl. He couldn't help but look at it. It opened it mouth as wide as it could. Something was inside its mouth, but Harry couldn't see it yet. Then it began to emerge from inside the owl. Harry watched in painful awe as a green garden snake slithered out of the owl's mouth. The snake dropped from the metal cage to the floor. And it spoke.  
  
"He's coming for you. You'll be dead at sundown. You will learn the full wrath of Lord Voldemort!" It hissed  
  
then all of the sudden the snake turned into a pill of dust on Harry's floor. Harry looked back up at the owl sitting in Hedwig's cage. The pain in his scar became too intense to bear. And the coldness was running through his entire body. He could no long stay standing. His knee's buckled and he slowly fell to the floor. Still shaking he gave one more glance up to the owl and drifted off into a world of blackness. Harry felt himself being shaken awake by someone. He still felt very cold and weak. But he ever so slowly opened his eyes. And he saw Sirius standing over him with concern very well shown on his face. He was still being shaken by him though.  
  
"Sirius I'm awake." Harry moaned,  
  
"Oh Harry, We were so worried. We just got here and you were unconscious and shaking so badly. What happened? Are you ok?"  
  
"So you thought you'd shake me some more?" Harry said sarcastically and gave a him weak smile.  
  
"Now Sirius let the boy wake up properly first." Came Dumbledor's voice from behind Harry.  
  
Harry slowly began to sit up. His head began to pound. He held in his hands. He was still shivering, but not shaking like he had been. The burning in his scar had left him, now he just had a really bad headache. And he was very weak and tired.  
  
"I'm so cold." Harry said  
  
"Ahh. let me see what I can do about that," Said Dumbledor reaching into his cloak ad pulling out a small bottle. "Now drink this up. It will make you feel better." Dumbledor handed the bottle to Harry. Harry then took off the cap and drank it down in one gulp. As he guessed it tasted very foul. But that was normal for any medicine. But instantly he felt himself warm up and his headache lessened.  
  
"Now Harry, We need to find out what happened here. But first and more importantly we need to get you out of here." Stated Dumbledor  
  
"Yes sir. But how?" Harry asked weakly.  
  
"We will be using Floor Powder. Now I see you have your things ready. So lets go down stairs to the fire place shall we?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Harry stood himself up but was still very weak and began to fall. Luckily Sirius grabbed his arm to help hold him up. Harry didn't reject his help, knowing that if he did most likely he'd end up on the floor again. Dumbledor Pointed his wand at Harry Trunk and to Harry's surprise Hedwig's empty cage. And walked to the door with them floating beside him. He knew he would be talking to Dumbledor about that soon so he didn't bring it up then. Sirius helped Harry walk after Dumbledor and down the stairs where they found his very shocked Aunt and Uncle. "What the heck do you think you're doing boy? And who are you 2?" Roared Uncle Vernon  
  
"Hello, I suppose you are Harry's Uncle? My name is Albus Dumbledor. I'm the headmaster at Harry's school.  
  
They walked down into the Kitchen before Uncle Vernon answered Dumbledor.  
  
"Yes I'm his Uncle. What has he done this time? Made another boy's tongue grow 6 feet? What are you doing with him?"  
  
"Your nephew has done nothing wrong Vernon. He is in danger here so we are taking him back to the school where he can be safe. Do you not even see that he is ill? Or do you just not care?" said Sirius in a very angry tone.  
  
"It's ok Sirius, I don't care. It doesn't matter, really." Said Harry  
  
"Sirius? As in S-Sirius Black convicted murder." Asked Uncle Vernon is a very worried tone.  
  
"That's the one. And don't Forget Sirius Black as in Harry's Godfather." Sirius replied with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
Just then Harry saw Dudley cowering in the corner with one hand over his large bottom and the other over his mouth. Obviously scared to find himself with a tail of a very long tongue again.  
  
"Well we must be going now. I hope you don't mind us using your fireplace. Since Harry can't Apperate yet." Said Dumbledor  
  
And he walked into the living. Sirius fallowed him while supporting his Godson. Aunt Petunia was now standing in front of Dudley. And Uncle Vernon moved over to them as well. Then Dumbledor took out his wand and pointed it at the bricked up fireplace. He muttered something under his breath and the brocks dissolved to show the fireplace. He then said "Incedio!" and the fire came to life. Dumbledor turned to Harry and Sirius and said "I'll go first with your things Harry." He then took out a small bag and took a pinch of powder out of it and threw it in the fire. He stepped in and shouted "Hogwarts" and was gone.  
  
"Well you're next Harry. I've gotta fix the fire place before I come."  
  
"Ok." Sirius helped Harry into the fireplace. And Harry said as clearly as he could "Hogwarts" The next thing he knew he was whizzing by hundreds of other fireplaces. He made sure that he kept his elbows in tight with his body so they didn't get hurt. Harry was still very weak though and speeding around in a fireplace wasn't making him feel very well. So he squeezed his eyes shut. Then when he opened them he had ended up at his destination. He had fallen out of the fireplace onto the floor so his stood up and brushed himself off. He was still feeling very weak and his legs began to buckle again. Dumbledor rushed over to him and helped him into a chair.  
  
"Thanks." He said weakly  
  
Harry looked around him. He was in Dumbledor's office. Just then Sirius popped out of the fireplace. Sirius came and sat down beside Harry. And Dumbledor moved behind his desk and sat down.  
  
"Now Harry I know that you still aren't feeling very well. But we need you to tell us what happened." Said Dumbledor  
  
"Ok" said Harry and he paused but then began into the story. He told everything from the start, which was last night. He told them about the snake and then how he fainted. And how cold he was. He finished with when Sirius and Dumbledor got there and he noticed the black owl was gone.  
  
"I don't understand how that could happen. I was so sure it was Hedwig. Then how did the black owl just disappear the cage was locked?" Harry asked.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have the answers for that. What I can put together from this though is that somehow Voldemort found out where you live. It's quite possible he fallowed your owl Hedwig. I am then guessing he did a switching spell with his owl and Hedwig. I also believe that part of Voldemort was either inside that owl or controlling it. I don't understand why he would send the snake though. Seeing as how the only thing it would do is warn you about him. So you could get out of the house." Replied Dumbledor "Professor do you think that the Dursley's will be ok? Or will Voldemort come after them?" asked Harry. He didn't like the Dursley's but he didn't want them to die. "I think that they will be safe. Voldemort was looking for you not them. But just in case I'll send word to the Ministry that the house needs to be protected." "Thank you sir." "Sir, I think it's time that Harry gets some rest." Said Sirius "Yes you are right," replied Dumbledor "Now Harry, I don't think there is anything terribly wrong with you. Well nothing that a good long rest can't cure. Normally I would send you to the Hospital Wing and have Madam Pomfrey look over you. But she isn't here during the summer. So you will be sleeping in your dorm. Sirius feel free to stay with him. Now the Password is 'Lion'. Have good rest Harry and I will speak with you tomorrow." "Yes sir, thank you sir." Sirius helped Harry up and they walked out of Dumbledor's office and through the halls to the Gryffindor tower. Then finally after several gruelling minutes they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Lion" said Sirius "If you say so." Replied the Fat Lady. Obviously she didn't remember Sirius from the night he almost killed her trying to get into the tower.  
  
The sight of the Gryffindor common room cheered Harry up a great deal. Finally it seemed like he was home again. Harry turned and looked at Sirius. The look on Sirius face told Harry that he felt the same way. Then they walked up the staircase and found Harry's dorm. The door now had a ding on it saying 'Year 5 boys'. They walked inside to find Harry's Trunk had already arrived and was at the end on his bed. Harry went over to his bed and laid down. He didn't even get changed into his Pyjama's because by the time his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Sirius went and sat on Ron's bed and watched his Godson sleep. A single tear rolled down his face. He quickly brushed it off and continued watching Harry.  
  
Harry was back at the Dursley's. He was standing in the living room watching Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley watching TV. Or at least they were pretending to. They had a frightened look in their eyes. Then Harry noticed a man sitting at the Kitchen table watching them. Harry could tell by the robes that he was a wizard. Most likely one that the Ministry sent over after Dumbledor talked to them. Then the pain Harry knew too well shot threw his scar. There was a bright flash of light and the door to number 4 Private Drive came crashing down. Aunt Petunia screamed and fainted. The Ministry wizard jumped up and ran towards the door. And Harry heard Lord Voldemort's voice chant the worst horrible curse "Avada Kedavra!" Harry heard a thud in the hall; he knew the Wizard was dead. The pain in Harry's scar worsened. Then he heard Voldemort scream out. "Harry Potter!!!" "He-He's not h-here. They to-took him a-aw-away." Stuttered Uncle Vernon "You will pay for lying to Lord Voldemort Muggle!" Voldemort screamed "Avada Kedavra!" And Uncle Vernon was dead. Voldemort then preformed the spell on Aunt Petunia and Dudley. All the while Harry was screaming "No! Let them Go, Let them Live! Nooo!" Harry then watched as Voldemort sent the four Death Eaters he had with him to search the house. Finally when they were done and couldn't find Harry the left the trashed house and the three dead Muggles. Harry ran after them as they went back out threw the front door. And he saw Voldemort place the Dark Mark above the house. And then they all disapperated.  
  
Harry woke up with sweat dripping down his face and shaking. He was back in his four-poster bed at Hogwarts. It was dark all around him. 'It most be night' Harry thought. He reached in his pocket for his wand and pulled in out. "Lumos" he whispered. And light the candles around him. He saw Sirius still fast asleep beside him in Ron's bed. Harry went over to him. "Sirius, Sirius You need to get up!" Harry whispered with a shaky voice. Sirius moaned and went back to sleep. "Sirius! Please wake up!" Harry said with a slight stutter. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. Sirius woke up and saw Harry standing over him looking very scared and about to start crying. He jumped up into sitting position. "Harry what's wrong?" Sirius asked with concern in his voice "The-The Dursley's.they're dead." Harry finished barely above a whisper. "Harry it's ok it was just a dream. You're fine they're fine. Dumbledor sent word from the Ministry to protect them." "No! Voldemort killed him too. We have to see Dumbledor. Please Sirius. I know that they are Dead!" "Ok, Ok we'll go see him."  
  
They both got up and headed for Dumbledor's office. They reached the stone Gargoyle in only a few minutes. Harry was scared but most of his straight was back and his scar was no longer hurting him. So he could easily walk on his own. Sirius said the password, which was 'Apple Fudge'. Harry ran up the stair to Dumbledor's office. And without knocking walked into the room with Sirius close behind. Harry saw Dumbledor talking to Mr. Weasley head in the fireplace. They both looked up when he walked in. "Harry, I'm glad you're hear. We need to tell you something." Said Dumbledor "I already know. The Dursley's are dead." Replied Harry "Yes, Did you have a dream about it?" Dumbledor asked "Yes. I saw it all." "Harry I'm so sorry. I just heard word of it from one of my friends at the Ministry about it." Said Mr. Weasley "Well I think it's time for me to go. Take care Harry. I'll see you soon." He continued. And with a pop he was gone. 


End file.
